Belle
Belle is a song written by lyricist Howard Ashman and composer Alan Menken for Walt Disney Pictures 30th animated feature film Beauty and the Beast (1991). Originally recorded by actress Paige O'Hara and actor Richard White, "Belle" is a French and classical-inspired song that incorporates musical elements from both the Broadway and musical theatre genres. The film's first song, "Belle" is a large-scale operetta-style musical number that introduces the film's book-loving heroine Belle, a non-conforming young woman who has grown weary of the provincial village life that she is being forced to live, and Gaston who desires her hand in marriage. Lyrics Belle Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Townfolks Bonjour! (5x) Belle There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Speaking segment) Baker: Good Morning, Belle! Belle: Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: And where are you off to? Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (End speaking segment) Townsfolk Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: Never part of any crowd Man: Cause her head's up on some cloud Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Man: Bonjour! Woman: Good day! Man: How is your fam'ly? Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 2 : Good day! Woman 2 : How is your wife? Woman 3 : I need six eggs! Man 3: That's too expensive! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! (Speaking segment) Bookstore owner: Ah! Belle! Belle: Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed. Bookstore owner: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new? Bookstore owner: Not since yesterday. Belle: That's alright. I'll borrow... this one. Bookstore owner: That one? But you've read it twice! Belle: It's my favorite. Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise... Bookstore owner: If you like it all that much, it's yours. Belle: But sir... Bookstore owner: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you! Thank you very much! (End speaking segment) Townsfolk Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Woman Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! (Speaking segment) LeFou: '''Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! '''Gaston: '''I know. '''LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you - And no girl, for that matter Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one. LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she - Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know, but - Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: But of course! I mean, you do! But I - (End speaking segment) Gaston Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes : '' Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! ''Woman 1: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon Belle: Good day Woman 2: Mais oui! Woman 3: You call this bacon? Woman 4: What lovely grapes! Man 1: Some cheese Woman 5: Ten yards! Man 1: One pound Gaston: Excuse me! Please let me through! Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife Woman 6: This bread -'' 'Woman 7: ''Those fish -'' ''Woman 6'': it's stale! ''Woman 7'': they smell! ''Men'': Madame's mistaken. ''Women'': Well, maybe so ''Townsfolk'': Good morning! Oh, good morning! ''Belle'': There must be more than this provincial life! ''Gaston'': Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! ''Townsfolk'' Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! ''Women'': It's a pity and a sin ''Men'': She doesn't quite fit in ''Townsfolk'' Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Bonjour! (5x) ''Man'' Bonjour! Reprise ''Belle:''' ''Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless ... Madame Gaston, Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, His little wife. No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned... Videos Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Disney Songs